


10-Week Rotation

by MageMew



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Crack-ish, Excuse Plot, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn everywhere, and by everyone, and yet here it is, i can't tag all the kinks so um, i mean just most of the dudes, jesus fuck i'm rly sorry, jesus i'm rly sorry that i have sinned, just a general, literally everyone is fucking everyone else, now onto the ACTUAL tags, so watch the fuck out, tag should work, the charas i listed up there are gonna be the ones fucking btdubs, there is no reason this should exist, there's gonna be a few more in there, this is gonna get kinky, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu comes to Smash... And hears a rumor about a few of the guys having a 'club'. Curiosity killed the cat, but that's never stopped Ryu before! However, what he finds may be a bit more than he bargained for... (AKA, A fic where Ryu fucks/gets fucked by nine other guys, one at a time, over the course of nine weeks, and the tenth week is a big fuckin' orgy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 'Club'

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry. I got bit by the porn writing bug, and this is what happens - writing a bunch of attractive video game characters fucking each other. It's just... porn.  
> I put a bit of a backstory in it, because I can't write any porn without doing shit like backstories. This first chapter sets up the world a bit, and the next chapter sets up the rules. Chapter Three is where the dirty fucking begins.  
> This is a bit crack-ish, I guess. I won't be totally sticking to canon personalities. This is flat out, shameless PWP. This is also unbeta'd.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the porn.  
> And forgive me, good Lord, for I have sinned, big time.

Ryu walked into the house, taken aback by how modern it looked. He was used to fighting in the streets, so being in a controlled fighting place, with all this technology... well, it was a bit overwhelming. He had been invited to the house, which was more akin to a mansion, the more he thought about it, after his performance in the Street Fighter tournament. This was much more organized and 'legal' than his previous competitions. He honestly was going to turn it down, but when he saw that there was another bare-knuckle fighter on the list (a boxer, but close enough), he had to accept.

Waiting for him at the front door was a girl with long blue hair and a suite of dark blue armor. Here eyes were hard, but not cold. She had an air about her that matched her eyes; strong, but not unfriendly.

"Hello," she said, a small smile on her lips. "I assume you must be Ryu?"  
"Yes," he said, stepping into the house.  
"Well, it's great to meet a new fighter," she said. "My name's Lucina. Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Ryu followed Lucina through what seemed like an endlessly twisting hallway. As they did, they made small talk.

"Are you nervous about coming to Smash?" Lucina asked, about halfway to his room.  
"No," he said. "I'm a seasoned fighter, so this is just another tournament."  
"Well, Smash is a bit different from anything you've been in before. But I'm also pretty new, so I know how it can be."  
"I'm sure I'll fit in just fine."  
"I like your confidence," Lucina said, smiling a bit wider.

Once they got to his room, Lucina handed him a key.

"Okay, you'll be staying here while you're participating in Smash, your bags and stuff should already be in there. I'd recommend you at least rest for a bit before you look around the rest of the place. When you're ready, my room's a few doors down, on the left." With that, Lucina turned around, and went into her room.

Ryu stepped in, and took a quick inventory of his room. On the far wall was a bed, near the front of the room was a dresser and a mirror, and next to the bed was a small side table and a lamp. The room was almost painfully white, but it fit with how modern and white the rest of the house looked. There was nothing significant about them, as far as he could tell. The only bits of color he could see was his sports bag, which held all of his belongings. After closing the door to just a crack, he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching for his bag. Unzipping it, he took out one of his many pairs of fighting gloves. As he replaced the ones he was wearing with the ones he took out, he heard a conversation outside of his door.

"-way, if that was a real thing, he would've told me about it."  
"You never know. I know he can keep things from you."  
"Why would he, though? I'm practically his twin!"

Ryu stepped to his door, and peaked out. Walking past his door were two girls. One of them had almost white hair, in pigtails, and way too many layers on for the summer months. The other was much taller, with green hair reaching down to her back, and a staff in one of her hands. They were right outside of his room, probably unaware he could hear them.

"Robin, you trust him too much," the green-haired girl said.  
"Well, have you seen him in any of their meetings?" Robin replied, obviously irritated.  
"No, I haven't, but both Pit and Dark Pit claim that they were invited."  
"Please! You're trusting Dark Pit?"  
"No, I'm trusting Pit."

Ryu stopped listening after that. He went back over to the bed, and thought about what they had said. A club? What was that about? He was extremely curious, but he knew that if he found the answer, he wasn't going to like it too much.


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu finds out the rules and joins the club. For the sake of 'spying' for Palutena and Lucina. Of course. Just that. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has no porn, but the next chapter will. I swear. I just need to lay down the rules for the dumb-ass club, and show Ryu actually joining said club, but I promise promise promise that there will be sex in the next chapter. I'm continuing to put the sin on this fandom, and I apologize.   
> Still unbeta'ed. Still slightly sorry.
> 
> I shouldn't have to say this, it should be pretty damn obvious, but here's a legal thingy, just to cover my bases: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I claim to associated with or be a part of the companies that own said characters. All characters and trademarks belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fan-made fiction, created for the purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain.
> 
> Okay, time to sin.

"What's the 'club' I've been hearing some people talk about?"

It's been a week since Ryu came to the Smash Arena (consisting of the main house, a giant gym, and a main fighting ring that simulated whatever environment you needed to fight), and he'd heard more whispers about the 'club' past what Robin and the green-haired girl (Palutena, a literal goddess) said. He was confronting Palutena in the giant gym, since she seemed to know the most about it. It was early morning, so not many people were in the gym, but a few early risers (including Robin) were there.

"Hm? Oh, you're the new fighter, Ryu?"  
"Yes. Ma'am, I would appreciate it if you answered the question." It may have been from being in the Street Fighter tournaments, but he wasn't intimidated by the goddess' tall stature and obvious magic. He had fought with her during a team match the day before, and they had done very well, so he felt he could trust her.  
"Alright, if you truly want to know," the goddess said, her irritation showing only a bit. She motioned Ryu to a corner wall. It seemed to take forever to walk over there, but once they got over there, Plautena wasted no time in telling him.

"The 'club' you keep hearing about is a group of nine of the men here, I'm not sure who. I know it used to be eight, because since Roy came here, he's been partnering up with some of them. Apparently, they have a 'rotation' of sorts, and each of them are paired up, with an odd one out. Each week, the pair fights all their matches together. But the 'club' has some... _special_ rules regarding getting in and staying in."  
"With all due respect, you don't need to sugar-coat anything. I'm a man."  
"Well, I don't exactly want to say it out loud," Palutena said, irritation becoming more obvious. "But from what Pit told me, each pair, um-"

"The pair sleeps with each other during that week," a familiar voice cut in. Stepping out behind Palutena was Lucina. For some reason, Ryu was glad to see her. "They have sex, simple as that."  
"L-Lucina!" The goddess was caught off-guard, spinning a bit to see Lucina.   
"You heard him, he's a man. He can take it."  
"But how-"  
"Pit's good at keeping secrets. Dark Pit isn't."

Ryu had stopped listening, still trying to process what Lucina had told him. It wasn't like secret, underground going-ons were new to him. But this was not exactly what he expected.

"Why would something like that need to exist?" Ryu asked aloud. He didn't direct the question to either of the girls, trying to think it through. Every secret had a reason for being a secret, after all.  
"When you're here," Lucina started, "you have to remain celibate. Even if you're already dating someone. Master Hand made that rule because of... I'm not really sure, now that I think about it."  
"It was our sponsor's who started that rule," Palutena said. "Every single one of them, especially HAL, the ones who built the entire Arena, wanted us to remain 'family friendly' when our work is televised. Master Hand doesn't care either way, so if the club is real, he turns a blind eye... or, blind hand, I guess."

Ryu nodded. It seemed to make sense. If the fighting was televised (he hadn't been told that), it would make sense to keep things like sex out of the equation. It was just easier that way. But the club... the description Palutena and Lucina gave him made him extremely curious. He always needed to fight with someone, rather than against. And the idea of friends with benefits... Well, he'd be lying if he said it hadn't crossed his mind at least once. He wouldn't even have to get to know them very well. Practically strangers, sex with no strings attached. It seemed too good to be true.

"How about I spy for you?" Ryu suddenly said. Palutena and Lucina looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Spy?" Lucina asked, her brow furrowing, but not out of anger. "Ryu, you don't have to. Besides, it's just a rumor-"  
"Which is exactly why I'm going to spy for you," Ryu countered. "I'm always up for finding new people to fight with. And if the sex rumors are true, I'll find a way around them." That last one was a lie, he would participate.   
"Well, I don't feel good about sending anyone to spy on such activities," Palutena said, "But I'd rather it be you than Pit... Um, sorry."  
"Report back to us at the end of each week." Lucina had seemed to make up her mind about it. "But I swear, if you tell _anyone_ outside of this group, you'll find out first-hand why I keep my sword purposefully blunt for Smash."  
"Understood," Ryu said, seemingly unfazed by Lucina's threat.

~~~~~~~~

To Ryu's surprise, he only had to wait a few hours before he was approached by one of the 'members'.

Of course, when he first saw him, he had no suspicions. He was scheduled to fight one-on-one with a man named Ike. He was a sword-user, as all of the "Emblem" fighters were, to some extent. And he was incredibly strong, too. Ryu couldn't remember who won, but after the two had finished, Ike had asked him to follow him. 

Ryu should've been suspicious when Ike lead him into his room. But he wasn't. He was too busy thinking about the 'club' everyone everyone kept talking about. Ryu put himself in the right corner of the room, and didn't listen. Ike seemed to notice Ryu's deep thinking.

"Ryu," Ike had tapped the street fighter on the shoulder, bringing Ryu back to reality. "Did you hear anything that I said? At all?"  
"No," Ryu said. "Sorry, I've been-"  
"I know why."  
Ryu hid his suspicions, but was a bit shocked. Maybe he had misheard Ike and-  
"You're thinking about joining the club, aren't you?" Ike asked.  
"How did you-"  
"Lucina and Palutena can't keep their voices down. I heard you this morning, halfway across the gym." Ike shrugged, and Ryu barely contained his shock. But Ryu wasn't angry. In fact, he was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to brooch the subject.  
"Can I ask at least a few questions?" Ryu asked, now more curious than shocked. Since the club _is_ real anyways, may as well know what he was spying on.  
"After I explain," Ike said. Before Ryu could say anything else, Ike started. There was no place to interrupt him to get a word in. 

"The 'club' was started by Marth, Link, and I, a while ago. We put up a guise of it being team based, and helping us train for Team Smash. Of course, that was a lie, as basically everyone's figured out. The real purpose was, and still is, to work out sexual frustration. We rotate every week, both for our teammate and our bedmate. It's incredibly effective, helping us keep a clear mind and hone our team skills. So, I guess it serves its guise, too.  
"The sex works like this; in a nutshell, during the week you have a teammate, one of the two can approach the other for sex. When you join the club, you give a sort of overarching consent, so you can be approached by your partner anytime during that week. Of course, you have the right to turn them down, but most of us don't.  
"We did have eight members, but once Roy came back after leaving for a while, Marth practically threatened us with death if we didn't let Roy join. Now we have an odd number, and each week, one of us has to go without sex. We've been looking for a tenth member, and since you seem interested in joining, we may be able to even out our numbers." Ike finally stopped for a breath, and that's when Ryu asked what had been bothering him since the beginning.  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but why aren't women allowed?"  
"Simple," Ike said, "It's easier to brush off interactions with two men than it is to brush off interactions with a man and a woman. And the sex means nothing. That's why, even though Link's girlfriend is well aware of the club, she doesn't mind. "

Ryu nodded. It seemed reasonable. Whenever he interacted with any of the girls in the Street Fighter tournament, almost everyone thought they were fucking. If it was a close-knit group of guys, people wouldn't second guess it. Fuckbuddies, training partners, and totally against the rules... it honestly did seem too good to be true. But here it was, and Ryu wasn't going to turn the opportunity down. He had to remind himself that he was spying for the sake of Palutena and Lucina. Yes, this was just for observation purposes. Nothing else.

"I'll join."  
"What?" Ike was clearly caught off-guard.  
"I said I'll join." Ryu was standing, confident. "I'm always looking for people to fight with, and the sex is just an added bonus. I'll join."

Ike smiled, the type you'd see on someone who was planning something less-than-savory. "Good. But there's just one thing you should know."  
"What's that?" Ryu said, standing his ground.  
"It was my week without sex... until now."

With that, Ike slammed Ryu into the wall, and kissed him, full on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went waaaaaaaaay off the mark of the original plan, but I liked how I wrote kind of a bond between Lucina and Ryu, so that's how that happened. Excuse Plot Crack, ahoy. Y'all signed up for this when you started reading.  
> Next chapter is where the sin truly begins. Y'all probably know who the first victim of my sin is.  
> Shout out to Matty and Tuna-chan for supporting my sinning. We're the Sin Squad. 
> 
> To be courteous, I should put a general "dub-con" warning from Chapter Three onward. Since Ryu has accepted the terms and conditions of the club, it's all consensual, but I can understand that if it's not your jive, or if you're suspicious.


End file.
